I feel
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Alice gets pregnant and Jasper joins the soccer team. Jasper confronts Alice as to why she has been avoiding him. Jasper says something he can't take back. What will happen to them? Rated M for language and details.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I DO SAMANTHA AND LILY**

**APOV**

**

* * *

**

Jasper and I have been dating since grade 7. We started grade 10, 3 months ago. Last night Jasper asked me to sleep with him and I said yes. After school yesterday Jasper helped me get some clothes since I was going to be at his place.

We got to his place and we went to his room and closed the door behind us. Jasper threw me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. Jasper pulled all of his clothes off and climbed on the bed. He pointed to his member and he told me to suck. I started to suck on him. I felt a vibrator being inserted inside me. I moaned in pleasure and sucked harder and faster on Jasper's cock.

Jasper came in my mouth and he told me to swallow and I did. Jasper pulled the vibrator out of me and I moaned in protest. Jasper slammed his cock in to me. The closer he got the harder and faster he pumped. He came before I did. I screamed his name as I came. He removed him self from me and he tied my hands to the bed post. "Your very bad you didn't cum when you were suppose too." He stuck the vibrator back into me and turned it on high.

Within seconds I was close. I came again and again on the vibrator. After cuming 10 times I was sore. "Jasper please…" He turned the vibrator of and pulled it out of me. He stuck himself inside me.

"Jasper…please….don't.." He rammed into me again and again. Me cuming again pushed him over the edge and he came inside me again. He pulled him self out of me and smiled. I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed me. He lifted me into his arms and took me into the bathroom.

We took a shower and went downstairs and had dinner. After dinner we watched some TV and I fell asleep on Jasper. Jasper woke me up and helped me upstairs. We changed the bed sheets and went to bed. We woke up the next morning, had breakfast and went to school.

Jasper had Gym first while I had study with my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella. I went into the library and saw Edward and Bella talking. I walked over to them and sat down. Bella looked up and saw me first. "Morning Alice." "Morning Bella." Edward looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning Sister." "Morning Edward and don't even ask because I know you know what I was doing last night." Edward laughed. "Actually what I was going to say was Mom and Emmett missed you last night." I eyed him carefully. "Ok, Ok. I missed you too and so did dad. I hate how you can see right through me." Bella and I laughed. "Are you home tonight?"

I nodded. The rest of the day went by okay. Jasper told me that he and Emmett had made the soccer team. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Rosalie going to be home, Jasper?" Jasper nodded. I smiled at him and went home with Edward and Emmett. As soon as I got inside the house Esme hugged me. "I missed you dear." I missed you to mom." Carlisle came over and hugged me.

"Good to have you home." It's good to be home dad." Edward went up stairs with me and helped me unpack my stuff. Edward and I went down stairs and had dinner. 2 months later Rosalie and I had to write our English test. Rosalie was done before I was she went up and handed in her test.

A few minutes later I was done. I got up and handed the test in. I turned around and I was suddenly dizzy. I stumbled and fell down. Rosalie ran to my side and gently shook me. When I didn't respond Rosalie picked me up and left the class. She took me home and got me out of the car. I was conscious by this time Rosalie put me down but was right behind me.

I unlocked the door and went inside Esme came out of the kitchen to see what the noise was. "Hi Rosalie, it's nice to see you." Rosalie smiled. Esme saw that Rosalie was supporting me. Esme dropped the towel and came over to me. "What happened?" Esme sounded a little panicked. Rosalie explained what happened. Esme picked up the phone but I spoke up.

"Please leave dad out of this." Esme hung up the phone. Rosalie said that she would love to stay but she had to go back to class. I nodded and told her not to say anything about what happened in English, especially to Jasper. Rosalie nodded and left. I sat down the couch.

Esme sat down on the couch next to me. "Why don't you want dad to know?" "Dad already knows." "Dad already knows what?" I pulled an ultrasound picture out of my purse and showed it to my mother. "When was this taken?" "Yesterday…" "Does Jasper know?" I shook my head. "No. I don't want him to know. Not right now. I can take care of the baby myself." "Alice, I am sure Jasper would want to know that his girlfriend is having his baby."

"I know mom, but Jasper just made the soccer team and if he knows about this baby then he will have to quit soccer because he will be too tired to take of the baby. Mom you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Esme nodded. Esme went back into the kitchen and I went up to my room.

I was sitting in my window when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." "When I cam in the door mom told me that Rosalie brought you home and mom told me what happened."

I laughed softly. "Do you feel ok?" I nodded. "Can you come and lay on the bed so I can do some tests." I climbed out of the window and laid down on the bed. Carlisle did his test then and told me that the baby and I were both healthy. I smile and he left. By the time I was 8 months pregnant I wasn't showing. I only gained 5 pounds. Carlisle did tests and told me the baby was fine.

Only I, Dad and Mom knew I was pregnant. Two weeks ago I was switched to booklets. I had done 16 courses in 6 months. I currently have enough courses to be starting grade 12. I am currently working on 2 credits right now. Grade 11 and Grade 12 Parenting.

My next credits will be grade 12 English, Grade 11 philosophy, Grade 11 and 12 Chemistry, Grade 11 and 12 Physics. Then I will be done high school. I felt the baby kick so I finished the lesson and then stopped. I sat in the window for a while. I had supper and then went back to my room.

I continued on the booklets and finished both credits. I gave the booklets to my dad and he sent them for marking. The lowest final mark I ever got was an 80%. I started working on grade 12 English. I wasn't tired so I stayed up all night and finished the course I put the English course with the other two so that one could be marked as well. I fell asleep and woke up about 8am.

I went down stairs and helped my mom with lunches for Edward and Emmett. Edward and Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek before they left for school. I smiled and then went back to my room.

Around lunch time my Mom came up with lunch and she stayed in my room and helped me with my work. By the time supper came around I had finished grade 11 Philosophy and Grade 11 and 12 Physics. I sat in my window and Carlisle came in. "Here are your marks for the courses you gave me." I took the letter he gave me and I handed him the courses I had finished today.

"What did you do? Finish school while I wasn't looking?" I laughed and shook my head. "No. I still have grade 11 and 12 Chemistry to do." Carlisle smiled at me. "I'm off tomorrow. So you and I can work on these together if you like." I smiled. "I'd like that very much."

My cell rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Rosalie. I nodded to my bed and answered the phone. "Hello, Rosalie." Rosalie explained to me that Jasper was on his way here right now. I thanked Rosalie and hung up. Carlisle tossed me his keys. I tossed them back to him and said, "Your coming." Carlisle laughed and got up off my bed. The two of us jogged to the car.

Once we were in the car Carlisle called Esme on his cell and explained what was going on. We sped out of the drive way and down the street. We went to the hospital and Carlisle took me up to the roof.

Esme called Carlisle about 2 hours later and said that Jasper had gone back home. We went back to the house. I went to bed. When I woke up it was morning. I went down stairs and again helped Esme with lunches. When Edward and Emmett had left I went back to my room and waited for Carlisle.

About 10 minutes later Carlisle showed up and we went straight to the booklets. Esme brought us lunch. We had finished both grade 11 and 12 physics by 2pm. Carlisle grabbed the other books and he sent them off to be marked. Shortly after dinner he came back with a big and think letter.

I opened it and my final average was 98. My high school diploma was in there as well. My mom gave me a big hug. Edward and Emmett came into the room to see what the noise was about. I showed them my diploma and they both gave me hugs.

About 3 weeks later around 10:30am I felt a sharp pain. I yelled for mom and Mom called dad. Dad was home less then 10 minutes later he came up to my room. He took the lower half of my clothing of and checked me.

"Alice you're at 9, so you are going to give birth right here on your bed." I nodded. A few minutes later Carlisle told me to push. After pushing for what seemed like forever. I heard the sound I was waiting for. I heard my baby cry. "Alice, Open your eyes. Look at you beautiful baby girl." I opened my eyes and I looked at her.

Carlisle cleaned her off, wrapped her up and handed her to me. "What's her name?" "Samantha Lynn Cullen" I looked at the clock. "Born at 11:15 am." Carlisle cleaned up everything. I texted Rosalie.

_Samantha Lynn Cullen is her name._

_-A_

_What are you talking about?_

_-R_

_Come alone to my room and come see her_

_-A_

_Ok, on my way_

_-R_

After Rosalie's last text I held Samantha close to me and kissed her. I fed her and burped her. I laid her down in her cradle. I sat in the window. I heard arguing from down stairs. I opened my door and looked over the railing and saw Esme telling Rosalie to go away. "Mom..." Esme turned around.

"She is here because I texted her. Let her in." Esme walked back into the kitchen and Rosalie came in. I went back into my room and waited for Rosalie to come up. I heard a light tap on my door.

I looked up and saw Rosalie at my door I motioned her to come in. "What is with the texting Alice? Who is Samantha Lynn Cullen?" I went over the cradle and picked Samantha up. I walked over to Rosalie and handed her Samantha. I sat back in the window.

"Alice, how old is she?" I looked at the clock. "1 hour old. I gave birth to her and before you ask, yes I was pregnant. I know I didn't look pregnant." "Who is the father?" I looked at Rosalie. "Jasper Hale is the father." Rosalie looked shock. "Jasper, my brother Jasper?"

I nodded. "That means Samantha is my niece." I nodded and smiled. "Glad you met your niece?" Rosalie nodded. Rosalie handed me Samantha. "Can I tell Edward and Emmett?" I nodded.

"Yes but you can't tell Jasper, Not yet anyway." Rosalie nodded and left. About 10 minutes later my cell buzzed. I flipped it open and read the text.

_Rosalie said that we had to come to see you right away, are you ok?_

_-Ed_

_I'm fine. Rosalie is talking about Samantha Lynn. _

_-A_

_You dumped Jasper for a girl?!_

_-Ed_

_*laughs* No, you will see when you get here._

_-A_

_Well as long as you are ok, then fine._

_-Ed_

_I promise Edward, I am fine._

_-A_

_Ok_

_-Ed_

I heard Rosalie talking outside since my window was open. Rosalie came up stairs with Edward. I could hear Emmett in the kitchen. I walked over to Edward and handed him Samantha.

"Edward is Samantha Lynn." He smiled. "Jasper the father?" I nodded. "Does her know about Samantha?" "No, and I hope you won't say anything." Edward smiled at Samantha. "Alice, you have my word." Then Emmett came up.

"What did Edward give his word about?" "About Samantha Lynn." Edward handed Emmett Samantha Lynn. "Before you ask Emmett, Samantha is my daughter and Jasper is her father."

"Jasper? Rosalie's brother?" I nodded. "I gave birth to Samantha Lynn Cullen about 2 ½ hours ago." "I'm guessing Jasper doesn't know." I shook my head. "No, and I would like it if you didn't tell him Emmett. Not that I would, but if I did?"

"You would never see Samantha Lynn Again." Emmett looked like he was going to cry. I knew it wasn't fair but I didn't want Jasper to know just yet.

_**3 months later**_

I was breastfeeding Samantha when the door bell rang. I laid the nursing blanket or me and went to the door. I opened the door and there stood Jasper. I looked behind Jasper and saw Rosalie. She mouthed to me,

"We didn't tell him he came to see you. I came with in case something happens." I nodded. I looked back at Jasper. "What can I do for you Jasper?" "Well you can start by telling me why you dropped out of school, Why you ignore my phone calls and avoid me."

"Ok… Well I didn't drop out of High school. I just decided to do booklets. You have never called me and you happen to show up at the wrong time Jasper. Just like right now. I'm in the middle of something Jasper, can you come back another time?" "No, I will not come back at another time."

I noticed that Rosalie was coming closer. "I know that if I come back another time, you won't be here. You say you love me but you won't talk to me." I motioned for Jasper to come in and nodded for Rosalie to come in as well. When Rosalie was in the house I closed the door and face Jasper.

"You want to know why I have been avoiding you?" Jasper nodded. I pulled the nursing blanket off. Jasper looked at me. "You fucking slut! You slept with another man and carried his baby and you never told me." Rosalie restrained Jasper. Rosalie yelled at Jasper.

"Jasper that is your daughter! Alice didn't tell you because she didn't want you to quit the soccer team. She kept it from you because she knew that she could raise the baby on her own while you lived your dream."

I was angry. I no longer wanted Jasper in my life. "Alice is that true?" "Yes it was. But you blew it. Now get out of my house and never come near me or my child again!" Rosalie was shocked and let go of Jasper. "Alice don't do this."

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Police were on there way and I hung up the phone. There was a knock on the door. I put the nursing blanket back on and opened the door. The police man came in and I point to Jasper.

"He harassed me and tried to assault me." The police man told Jasper to leave and he did. The police man turned to me and said, "Anything else Miss?" "Yes, I want a TRO against him." The officer asked me his name and some odd details. The officer signed the paper and so did I.

He handed me my copy and said "Have a good day Miss." I smiled at the officer. He left and closed the door behind him. "Alice?" I turned to look at Rosalie. "Yes?" "Why did you do that? He is the father of your child."

"Rosalie. His anger got the better of him. How do I know that he won't hurt Samantha? He called me a slut because I had a kid. When in fact the kid is his, Rosalie." "Alice…" "Rosalie. It is my decision. If you like I can get a TRO on you too if you like." "Please don't." "Then don't judge my decision." I texted Edward.

_Where are you and Emmett?_

_-A_

_We just finish our exams for our second period class, Why?_

_-Ed_

_Are you guys going anywhere after that?_

_-A_

_Emmett wanted to go see Rosalie. So I was going to drop him off at her house then go out_

_-Ed_

_Not going to see Bella?_

_-A_

_Bella dumped me, Remember?_

_-Ed_

_I forgot about that. Well I can save you a trip. Rosalie is here with me_

_-A_

_Is something wrong?_

_-Ed_

_*Sighs* I just filed a TRO on Jasper._

_-A_

_WHAT!?!? DID HE HURT YOU ALICE!? DID HE HURT SAMANTHA!?_

_-Ed_

_No, he didn't thanks to Rosalie._

_-A_

_I'll be there in 3 minutes_

_-Ed_

_Ok._

_p.s. the front door is unlocked._

_-A_

As Edward had said he pulled into the driveway 3 minutes later. I heard him slam his car door. I just finished nursing Samantha. I draped the blanket over the back of the chair. I fixed my bra and shirt.

Edward whipped the door open and ran over to me. He hugged me tight and then took Samantha into his arms. She smiled at him. Emmett came into the house and then left with Rosalie.

"I need to put her down for a nap. You can follow me up stairs." We went upstairs into my room and we put Samantha down for a nap. "Alice you know we are only brother and sister by adoption." I nodded. "Well I have feelings for you." I pushed Edward on to my bed and kissed him passionately

I pulled my clothes off and threw them on the floor. Edward did the same with his clothes. "I know this is random, but did you want to have your name on Samantha's birth certificate?"

"Yes." I smiled at him. I licked Edward's member and then I sucked on it. "Alice!" He came in my mouth and I swallowed it. I inserted Edward inside of me. We both came and then we took a shower. I was done my shower got dress and went down stairs. I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and there stood Bella. "Is Edward here?" "Bella you broke up with him." "See. That is the thing. My mom was playing a joke on me and sent Edward that text. When I tried to send Edward a text he wouldn't respond. So when my mom finally let me come back I knew I had to try and talk to Edward."

"Sit on the couch and I'll see if he wants to talk." I went up stairs and went into my room. Edward was sitting near Samantha. "Bella is down stairs. She wants to explain to you that she never wanted to end you and her. Her mom played a trick on her and sent you that text. She said she tried to send you a text but you wouldn't answer."

"I'm sorry Alice" I nodded. "Go. Samantha is mine. Work it out with Bella" "I hope you can work it out with Jasper." I pointed to the door. "Go already."

* * *

_**2 years later

* * *

**_

"Come on, Samantha. If you're coming with mommy then you need to hurry up." Samantha turned 2, 3 months ago. She looks just like Jasper. She has his curly hair but she has my colour hair. She has his calming eyes.

"Mommy!" Samantha came running at me I picked her up, spun her around and kissed her forehead. "Ready?" Samantha nodded. I buckled Samantha into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. I turned the car on and drove to the store. I let Samantha pick out a sundress for herself.

Then we went and got food. "Alice?" I looked up and saw Jasper standing there holding a loaf of bread. I pulled out my music player and put the headphones on Samantha and turned on one of her favourite songs. "Jasper what do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry for calling you those nasty names and I still love you. I also know that the TRO against me ended 3 months ago and you didn't renew it, why?"

"Because maybe I still love you and hoped that you would hunt me down." "Who is this?" I took the headphones off of Samantha. I turned it off. "Samantha Lynn. I want you to meet daddy." Samantha turned around and smiled

"Daddy!" Samantha reached out for Jasper. Jasper looked at me. I nodded and Jasper picked Samantha up. "Hi Samantha Lynn." I did the food shopping while Jasper spent time with Samantha. When I finished we went to the check out and paid for the food and the outfit for Samantha.

I buckled Samantha in her car seat again and Jasper helped me put the food in the trunk. "I drove here." "Well, drive home and I will follow you. Then we can go back to my place." Jasper nodded and got into his car. Jasper went home and dropped his car off. He got in my car and we went back to my place.

I unlocked the door and let Samantha inside. Emmett was sitting on the couch. "Samantha, Go see Uncle Emmett." Samantha ran over to Emmett and he picked her up and took her into the backyard. Jasper and I brought in the food and put it away. Rosalie came into the kitchen and smiled. She grabbed an apple off the counter and left. I went into the backyard.

"Samantha!" "Mommy!" Samantha came running to me. I bent down picked her up, swung her around and kissed her forehead. "Nap time Samantha." Samantha rubbed her eyes. I took Samantha into the house and upstairs. I took her into her room and put her down for her nap. Once she was asleep I went back down stairs to talk to Jasper.

I nodded to Emmett and he went up stairs and disappeared into Samantha's room. I heard crying and I went up stairs and into my room I picked up Lily and went down stairs with her. I bounced her on my hip. "Who is this?" "This is Lily Lea Cullen. Edward is her father. I'm her mother. She looks more like me then Edward." Jasper leaned in and kissed me. "You're serious about this?" "Yes, I am. I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

Jasper hugged me tight. I smiled at him. Emmett came down stairs, took Lily and nodded to my bedroom. I smiled at him and dragged Jasper into my bedroom. I ripped Jasper's clothes off and pushed him on my bed. I pulled my clothes off and climbed on top of Jasper. I inserted Jasper inside of my already wet core.

"Jasper, make me scream" He smiled. Jasper flipped me so I was on my hands and knees. He started to pump in and out while rubbing my breasts. I came on Jasper and that sent Jasper over the edge. Jasper came inside me. He removed himself out me and we went to take a shower.

I got out first and got dressed in jeans and a tank top. I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened the door and there was Samantha. She looked like she had been crying. I pulled her into my arms and lifted her arms. "What is wrong Samantha? Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead. I thought for a moment.

"Did you want to watch a movie with daddy and me, then at bedtime you and I can have a sleep over?" Samantha's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Ok go play with Uncle Emmett and Lily. I put Samantha down and she left the room. Jasper came into the bedroom and I explained everything to him.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper smiled and I threw a pillow at him. "I have a young child!" He scowled. "What?" "Samantha is my child too you know. Lily isn't." "Lily is my daughter as well. I don't care what anyone says."

I sighed, "Sorry. I've had to raise Samantha on my own for two years and 3 months" I started crying. "I know that it is my fault that you haven't been around, but it has been hard. My heart would always break everytime Samantha asked me, Where is daddy?"

I sat there and cried. Jasper sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Shh. My love. I'm here now and I am not going to go anywhere." Jasper handed me a small box. I opened it and found an engagement ring. I looked at Jasper. "Alice Cullen. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Alice will you marry me?" I nodded. "And I will take your last name Alice." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

Jasper and I went down stairs and gathered everyone into the living room. "Jasper and I have an announcement to make. Jasper and I are going to get married." Edward smiled at me. Jasper sat down and I sat down in his lap. Emmett stood up and held a small box in his hands.

He cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Rosalie, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only woman that loves every side of me. That is why you are special to me." Emmett walked over to Rosalie, got down on one knee and opened the little box. "Rosalie, Will you marry me?" Rosalie looked at Emmett and said. "DUH! Of course I will marry you." Rosalie knocked Emmett to the floor in a hug and we all laughed.


End file.
